Lights Will Guide You Home
by SweetMissReckless
Summary: Depois do reinado da Rainha vermelha, Hatter vivia uma vida vazia, sem emoções e, com o tempo, deixou de acreditar no amor. Mas a chegada de Alice no País das Maravilhas pode mudar sua concepção sobre a vida. / Presente de aniversário para Thata Martins.


**Disclaimer:** Alice e seus personagens não me pertencem. (Só o Hatter, que é meu e da Thata Martins em nosso universo alternativo -q.)

**Autora:** Sweet Miss Reckless.

**Sinopse:** Depois do reinado da Rainha vermelha, Hatter nunca havia sentido emoções verdadeiras. Nunca tinha presenciado algo real, forte, marcante. Depois de um tempo, deixou de acreditar que poderia sentir as sensações de que tanto ouvia falar e não acreditava, igualmente, no amor. Mas a chegada Alice no País das Maravilhas pode mudar sua concepção sobre a vida.

**Beta:** Eu mesma, todos os erros são meus.

**Shipper: **Alice/Hatter :3

**Avisos: **Essa fanfic contém spoilers de todo o seriado, ou seja, dos dois episódios. rs

****N/A:**** Recomendo ouvir **'Fix You'** do **Coldplay** durante a leitura. Simplesmente porque a música é linda e acho que se encaixa bem com a relação dos dois. Mas por que eu estou falando isso se ninguém vai ler a fic mesmo?****  
><strong>**

**N/A 2: **Essa fanfic é o meu presente de aniversário para a linda da **Thata Martins**. Tudo de bom para você, lindinha. Que você tenha muito sucesso na vida e que seja muito feliz. Desejo tudo de bom. Muita paz, amor, dinheiro, sabedoria, sorte, _slash_ e bons amigos. Espero que um dia você encontre o seu Hatter, haha. Adoro você 3

* * *

><p><strong> Lights Will Guide You Home<strong>

Depois do reinado da Rainha vermelha, Hatter nunca havia sentido emoções verdadeiras. Nunca tinha presenciado algo real, forte, marcante. Depois de um tempo, deixou de acreditar que poderia sentir as sensações de que tanto ouvia falar e não acreditava, igualmente, no amor. Também, como poderia? Tudo que havia visto eram manipulações da rainha, obediência por medo e emoções compradas. Todo tempo ouvia coisas como "Eu gostaria de um pouco de coragem." ou "Uma dose de felicidade, por favor.", mas se elas tanto queriam, por que não iam atrás daquilo? As pessoas se contentavam com emoções compradas, manipuladas e passageiras, onde tudo acabaria na última gota derramada do frasco e que assim que terminada, os levaria à mesma angústia de sempre, com o mesmo vazio. Suas vidas seriam eternamente incompletas, baseada em mentiras.

Tudo não passava de uma farsa. Algo que fazia você se deliciar com sensações fora do comum, trazendo expectativas para uma vida que, na verdade, nunca mudaria. Algo que dava uma vasta impressão de contentamento e depois lhe jogava de volta em sua amargura, em sua fria e única realidade, deixando-lhes desesperados por mais, era um vício. Quando as sensações acabavam e a realidade vinha à tona, eles perdiam a razão, queriam mais, precisavam de mais, e faziam de tudo para conseguir apenas mais uma gota do que lhes trazia uma breve felicidade.

E o pior de tudo é que ele trabalhava naquilo, ele controlava todo o sistema, ele dirigia a "Casa de Chá" e estava cansado daquilo. Não conseguia acreditar em como as pessoas se contentavam com tão pouco, embora fosse bom para os negócios, era uma situação deplorável. Ele via a esperança das pessoas acabar a cada gota a menos em seu estoque. E estava cansado de toda aquela situação, de fingir que estava do lado da rainha, de ter aquela vida dupla e, principalmente, de estar rodeado por pessoas em situações como aquela. Ele sentia falta do antigo mundo das Maravilhas, da felicidade genuína que pairava no ar, sentia falta do brilho no olhar das pessoas, que tinha os abandonado há muito tempo.

Na verdade, todos não se passavam de pessoas que não estavam satisfeitas com suas vidas. Que, por melhor que ela fosse, queriam cada vez mais. Que se sentiam culpadas ou não conseguiam superar alguma tragédia e ao invés de procurar ajuda, de tentar seguir em frente, se afundavam em falsas emoções, viviam sensações que não eram nem mesmo delas. Eram pessoas fracas, sem nenhuma autenticidade, que não tinham sede de justiça ou força de vontade, viviam do que lhes era proporcionado, sem correr atrás do que queriam. Quando se viam em alguma situação difícil? As poções eram a solução, eles preferiam se esconder sob breves emoções a enfrentar a realidade e lutar.

Ele não conseguia entender como as pessoas se submetiam àquilo. As poções poderiam até aliviar o pesar, mas não preencheriam o vazio que sentiam. Porque sim, Hatter também sentia isso, um vazio sem explicação, como se uma parte dele estivesse perdida, ele estava incompleto.

Ele apenas sorria, escondia sua dor, insatisfação e seu vazio com ironias, piadas, sarcasmo e sorrisos falsos. Ele queria ter esperanças. Ele queria acreditar que no momento certo alguém chegaria para acabar com aquela situação, o que de fato aconteceu.

* * *

><p>Alice era uma garota simples, que cresceu sem um pai. Acreditava que ele a havia abandonado e por conta disso, tinha problemas com relacionamentos. Não sabia se algum dia poderia confiar de verdade em um homem. Quem garantia que ele não iria embora, igual seu pai? Ela não era alguém que sabia tudo, que estava preparada para qualquer coisa. Ela era como os outros. Tinha seus problemas, seus medos, seus aprendizados. Cometia erros e se arrependia como qualquer outro alguém. Era uma pessoa normal, ela era <strong>só a Alice<strong> e foi isso que a tornou_ tão importante._

Quando viu Alice pela primeira vez, Hatter sabia que ela era diferente de todas as outras pessoas. Ela era corajosa, forte e decidida. Veio para cá com o propósito de salvar seu namorado e não sairia sem cumpri-lo. Ela não deixava as pessoas dizerem-na o que fazer, não deixou o medo que sentiu atrapalhar sua missão.

Era alguém que ele admirou, alguém que tinha tudo o que faltava no país das Maravilhas. Ela despertou algo diferente nele, algo que ele não entendia e que o fazia querer lutar com todas as suas forças, ela lhe deu esperança. E ele ajudar-lhe-ia, nem que isso colocasse em perigo sua própria vida.

Mas quem aquela garota achava que era para mexer com ele daquele jeito? Ela fazia o que quisesse e acabava fazendo a cabeça dele também. Era destemida, independente e, principalmente, cabeça dura. Por mais que ele tentasse, não conseguia convencê-la a voltar para casa. E, em consequência disso, ele acabaria se metendo em problemas junto com ela. Mas valeria a pena.

Ele não conseguia descrever a dor que ele sentiu quando Jack questionou Alice sobre a confiança dela em Hatter. Por que ela continuava confiando nele? É claro que, antes de ela descobrir tudo e vir parar naquele lugar, ele era seu namorado. Mas ele mentiu para ela! Ele a abandonou naquele mundo desconhecido que lhe apresentava perigo. Quem esteve ao lado dela durante todo esse tempo, sempre ajudando-a e se preocupando com ela? Jack? Não, essa pessoa era Hatter. Então por que ela não confiava nele?

Por que era tão difícil? Por que ele não conseguia lidar com ela igual ele lidava com os outros? E por que doía tanto vê-la chorando? Quando viu o pai dela morrer, ele sentiu a dor de Alice. Ela havia lutado tanto para encontrá-lo, arriscou sua própria vida e agora ele estava morto.  
>Quando Alice o abraçou, Hatter se sentiu seguro. Sentiu como se, pela primeira vez em sua vida, alguém realmente se importava com ele.<p>

Depois de tudo que aconteceu, de tudo que passaram junto, ela ia embora e ele não queria dizer adeus. Só ao perceber isso, Hatter entendeu o que se passava dentro de si. E isso o assustou. E se fosse tarde demais? Mas ele não ia desistir, ele precisava falar a importância que ela tinha para ele. O quanto ela o mudou e o fez ver o mundo de uma nova maneira. Precisava contar sobre a esperança que nasceu dentro dele novamente ao encontrá-la. Iria atrás de Alice mesmo que fosse para vê-la de longe, por uma última vez.

Quando chegou, Hatter viu uma cena que fez o seu coração falhar uma batida. Ela estava ali, nos braços de Jack e isso o magoou mais do que esperava. É claro que ela voltaria para ele, por que não o faria? Na verdade, o que ela veria em Hatter? Apenas um homem solitário, que governava uma casa de chá e que fingia estar em dois lados durante a guerra. Talvez ele não merecesse Alice, mas Jack também não.

E quando viu Alice ir embora por aquele espelho, Hatter se sentiu perdido. As coisas estariam diferentes do que eram antes de ela chegar. Não, ele não estava se referindo ao reinado da rainha vermelha, ele se referia à sua vida. As coisas não fariam mais sentido sem Alice nela. Porque ele não suportava mais a situação em que vivia antes de sua chegada. Era triste, depressivo, e agora, pensando bem, era como não viver. Ela lhe devolveu sua vida, não podia agora simplesmente sair dela, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Porque aconteceu, ela havia mudado a vida de Hatter e agora ele não sabia mais como viver sem ela. Tanto não sabia, como não ia. Ele não lhe deixaria ir embora dessa vez. Iria atrás dela, em seu mundo, e falaria tudo que não teve coragem. Ele a faria ver o quanto ele poderia a fazer feliz e o quanto a amava.

No final das contas, a ida ao País das Maravilhas tinha mudado totalmente a sua vida. Ela não acharia mais que seu pai havia a abandonado e não precisaria mais procurar por ele. Embora o fato de ele ter morrido a machucasse, ela descobriu a verdade antes de ser tarde demais e reencontrou seu pai pela última vez. E, além disso, ela perdeu o seu trauma em relacionamentos. Não só por causa de seu pai, mas porque ela havia encontrado o que sempre procurou.

Ela não conseguia acreditar em como perdeu tempo atrás de Jack e não tinha visto o que estava em sua frente durante tudo pelo que passou. Mas ele havia voltado por ela e agora era seu tempo de retribuir tudo que ele lhe fez.

Conto de fadas? Príncipes? Ela não precisava mais acreditar nisso. Agora Alice tinha tudo o que mais queria e precisava, um chapeleiro louco e teimoso, que a arriscou sua vida para salvá-la e a fez verdadeiramente feliz.

Um simples chapeleiro que ela **amava** e que sabia, era recíproco.

Depois de tudo pelo que passaram, Hatter teve certeza. Ela era realmente a Alice de lenda, não salvou só o País das Maravilhas, como também o salvou. E o vazio sem explicação que ele sentia, depois de conhecer Alice, havia finalmente terminado. Agora ele estava **completo**.

* * *

><p>Yay! Finalmente! Demorou, mas saiu, né Thata? xD<p>

Minha segunda fic (que ninguém vai ler) \ô/

Mas tudo bem, eu fiz ela para você, Thata. Espero de verdade que você tenha gostado. Fiz com muito carinho x)

Beijos enormes, tudo de bom sempre, Miss Reckless.


End file.
